desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Welt der Kinder
"Die Welt der Kinder" (Originaltitel: "Children and Art") ist die 54.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 24.04.2007 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 12.11.2006 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Gabrielle beschließt, ihr Leben wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und wieder mit dem Modeln zu beginnen. Unterdessen kommt Lynette aus dem Krankenhaus zurück. Ihr erster Weg führt sie zu ihrem neuen Nachbarn, um ihm zu danken. Bree bereitet die Weihnachtskarten vor und möchte auch Orson's Mutter eine Karte schicken. Orson reagiert sehr abweisend. Er gesteht, dass sie in einem Heim unweit von Fairview lebt und sich offensichtlich nicht mehr an ihren eigenen Sohn erinnern kann, weswegen er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben möchte. Susan und Ian erwischen Julie und Austin, wie sie sich auf der Couch näher kommen. Susan wirft Austin raus und verbietet ihrer Tochter, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Julie macht jedoch klar, dass sie sich von ihrer Mutter nichts verbieten lässt. Edie bringt Mike nach Hause, während Detective Ridley weitere Schritte anstrengt, um Mike zu verhaften. Gabrielle ist nach New York gefahren, um sich mit ihrer ehemaligen Agentin Marcela zu treffen. Die ist überrascht, dass Gabrielle wieder anfangen möchte, zu modeln und erklärt ihr, dass es schwierig ist, dort weitermachen kann, wo sie vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Carlos aufgehört hat. Dennoch verspricht sie ihr, sie zu vermitteln. Bree ist nach Lakeview gefahren, um Gloria, Orson's Mutter, zu besuchen. Sie erwartet eine senile Frau, doch im Altenheim trifft sie auf eine nette ältere Dame, die alles andere als dement ist. Sie erzählt, dass sie und ihr Sohn nicht wirklich miteinander auskommen und er sie deswegen in das Heim gesteckt hat. Bree glaubt, dass sich alte Probleme aus dem Weg schaffen ließen und lädt sie zu sich nach Hause ein. Parker, Preston und Porter haben von Mitschülern erfahren, dass ihre Mutter während einer Geiselnahme im Supermarkt angeschossen wurde. Bisher hatten Lynette und Tom versucht, dies vor ihren Kindern zu verheimlichen. Während Preston und Porter gut damit klarkommen und sofort selbst anfangen, die Situation nach zu spielen, ist Parker verängstigt Susan bittet Edie darum, Austin von Julie fern zu halten, doch diese glaubt, dass sie den Kindern freie Hand lassen sollten. Dann entdeckt sie, dass Mike inzwischen wieder zurück ist. Marcela hat Gabrielle einen Auftrag verschafft, der sich jedoch anders entwickelt, als sie sich vorgestellt hat. Sie soll eine biedere Mutter darstellen, während ein wesentlich jüngeres Model die Rolle der sexy Tochter übernimmt. Susan hat sich Verstärkung geholt, um Julie und Austin auseinander zu bringen: Karl. Doch anstatt sich auf Susan's Seite zu stellen erfährt er, dass sie sich mit Ian trifft. Karl ist wütend, da er damals nur deswegen zurück gesteckt hat, weil sie ihm entgegnete, dass sie wahrhaft in Mike verliebt war. Seit Parker erfahren hat, dass seine Mutter angeschossen worden ist, weicht er ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Da ihr Sohn gerne Comics liest, bittet sie Art, sich als ein Superheld auszugeben, der Lynette im Supermarkt gerettet hat. Nach anfänglicher Skepsis glaubt er den beiden und löst sich wieder von Lynette. Detective Ridley hat einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Mike's Haus erwirkt, findet dort jedoch nicht die Beweise, die er sich erhofft hatte. Später bringt Mrs. McClusky den gesuchten Werkzeugkasten vorbei, den sie sich vor einiger Zeit genommen hatte. Unterdessen stellt Marcela klar, dass Gabrielle nicht mehr der gefragte Star ist, wie sie es einst war. Keiner reißt sich um ein 30-jähriges Ex-Model. Enttäuscht muss Gaby sich eingestehen, dass ihre Zeit wohl vorbei ist. Am Abend hat Bree Orson's Mutter zum Essen eingeladen. Orson ist wütend und vermutet, dass seine Mutter etwas im Schilde führt. Sie eröffnet ihm, dass sie wieder nach Hause möchte, doch Orson hat das Haus bereits verkauft. Bree will noch einmal mit Gloria sprechen, bevor sie sich von einem Fahrer des Altenheims wieder zurück bringen lässt und steigt zu ihr in den Wagen. Gloria entgegnet, dass sie nicht wieder in das Heim zurück will, startet den Wagen und fährt gegen einen Hydrant. Später schlägt Bree ihrem Ehemann vor, Gloria einige Wochen bei sich aufzunehmen, bis sie etwas besseres für sie gefunden haben. Orson versucht dies zu verhindern, erzählt ihr aber nicht weswegen. Gloria hat dies mitbekommen und droht Orson, seiner Frau zu verraten, warum die beiden sich nicht verstehen. Da Orson dies nicht preisgeben will, willigt er ein, seine Mutter bei sich aufzunehmen. Parker und Lynette wollen sich mit einem Kuchen bei Art bedanken, doch der ist nicht zu Hause. Da die Tür jedoch offen ist, gehen die beiden in sein Haus. Während Lynette eine Notiz hinterlässt, folgt Parker einer Eisenbahn, die durch die Wohnung fährt. Die beiden entdecken ein richtige Spiellandschaft ihm Keller. Was Lynette jedoch erschreckt ist eine Wand voller Aufnahmen von kleinen Jungs im Schwimmbad. Schnellstmöglich verlassen sie das Haus wieder. Abschließende worte von Mary Alice "Es gibt so vieles, was wir den jungen Menschen gerne sagen würden. Wir würden sie gerne überreden, nicht so schnell erwachsen zu werden, aber sie hören nicht auf uns. Wir wollen ihnen sagen, dass Schönheit vergeht, aber sie weigern sich, es zu glauben. Wir warnen sie, dass ihre Taten Konsequenzen haben werden, doch sie widersetzen sich uns trotzdem. Leider begreifen die jungen Menschen noch nicht, das die Welt gefährlich ist, also ist es unsere Aufgabe, alles zu tun, um sie zu beschützen - absolut alles." en:Children and Art fr:3x08 pl:3.08 Children and Art ro:Sezonul 3/Episodul 08 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3